Stepfather
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Albus wants to marry Minerva. There is only one catch...he has to win over her daughters before he can propose. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

Stepfather

**Chapter 1: Fear**

It was the 21st of June and the children had finally made it to King's Cross for summer. Albus sighed and again fiddled with the dark blue robes with gold around the hem and cuffs. He was nervous beyond belief because this afternoon he was going to McGonagall Manor in Kinloch, Scotland where he would finally meet Minerva McGonagall's daughters.

He had been dating the gorgeous Transfiguration Professor for over two months now and she had finally trusted him enough to meet them. Albus was determined his first impression be stellar because he wanted to marry Minerva and hoped to be a decent stepfather to the girls.

"Stop fidgeting," Minerva smiled standing in the door way.

Her hair was down and she was wearing a lighter and more form fitting set of red robes.

"You look exquisite my dear," Albus smiled crossing the room and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you; though I should tell you that after today you will see more muggle outfits. The house has a few muggle servants and I don't like to scare them to much even though they know I and the girls are witches," she replied.

"Yes I remember you mentioning it," he sighed, "I just hope my muggle clothes are not too outdated.

"Albus you act as if you are going before a firing squad," Minerva teased checking her hair in the mirror.

"I may very well be. You say the eldest chose to stay at home and be tutored and finished her OWLS and NEWTS early and is home from her third year of college. Plus the middle one is always nose deep in a book and the youngest takes to hiding in odd places. I feel a since of trepidation," he answered.

"Albus you'll do just fine. They'll love you I'm sure," she smiled.

"All right. Shall we?" he smiled offering his arm. She nodded and took it smiling as they walked out of his office.

They had sent their luggage ahead and were walking hand in hand up the cobblestones to the large manor. Albus began to get nervous again because he sincerely hoped the girls would like him for he hoped to propose soon and did not want them to think he was trying to take their father's place.

* * *

The couple stood on the front steps and kissed lightly as the door was flung open and something small propelled itself into Minerva's arms. The professor laughed happily and kissed the girl's black hair before hoisting the young child up for Albus to see.

The girl was about six with long straight ebony hair in two plaits and dark green eyes. She was wearing a lacy green and white summer dress and matching buckled shoes.

"Mummy I missed you so very much," the little girl said in a light Scottish accent.

"I missed you to my wee bonny lass," Minerva smiled as her own accent become a bit thicker, "Sabrina I want you to meet someone very special. This is my boss; Mr. Albus Dumbledore." Minerva said introducing the girl to Albus.

"Hello Mr. Dumlydore. I'm Sabrina Arella McGonagall and I'm six and Sissy's favorite," the girl stated proudly.

"Pleased to meet you Miss. And might I add you are a very pretty young lady," Albus smiled bowing slightly and kissing the child's hand.

The girl giggled and struggled out of her mother's arms before pulling them in the house and shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls**

Sabrina pulled her mother and the Headmaster in the house through the foyer.

"We were about to have dinner. We thought you were going to be late," the girl explained.

"Sweetie where are your sisters?" Minerva asked stopping the girl.

"Cassie is in the library," Sabrina sighed pointing to a nearby door that was firmly closed, "and Sissy is in her room."

"We want to see them first all right," Minerva smiled. The girl nodded and ran off down the hall.

Minerva opened the library door softly and entered the warmly lit room full to the rafters of old and new; wizarding and muggle books of every kind.

By the large fire place there was a green leather arm chair and in it was a small girl of nine with ebony hair in a tight French braid, round rimmed glasses on her nose, and sharp grey eyes. She was wearing a navy blue cotton dress that was no where near as elaborate as Sabrina's had been. She also had black shoes and her head was deep in a book about Egypt.

"Cassandra love do put the book down just long enough to say hello to Professor Dumbledore," Minerva said entering the library and pulling Albus with her.

"Good evening Professor. I trust you found the country enjoyable," the child said stiffly eyeing him calculatingly.

"I did and thank you very much for asking Miss Cassandra," Albus nodded feeling wary.

"Cassandra Astrid shut the book you've read a hundred times and greet mother's friend with the manners you were taught. We must always uphold our rights," snapped a voice that sounded quite like Minerva's.

Searching the room Albus narrowed it down to some sort of intercom that was attached to the wall. Cassandra glared at the little box.

"And I know very well what you are doing. Quit being so snobbish and disrespectful……and tell Ethel to not have spinach on the table at dinner," the voice said.

"Spinach is a vegetable and very healthy for everyone," Cassandra said snapping the book shut and putting it back on the shelf.

"Then you eat it. I will not have Rina eating anything she does not like and is likely to spit out all over everything later," the voice said and a child's laughter was heard.

Cassandra glared at the box and stalked past her mother and the man mumbling something about physic sisters being a pain.

Albus looked at Minerva and found her with a hand of her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Have I missed something?" Albus asked.

"Nothing of consequence sir. If you would care to have a less stressful meeting I suggest meeting me," the voice answered and then there was a click signaling the box was turned off.

"You will find that Morgana has a way of knowing everything going on in this house," Minerva smiled.

Albus was led out of the library and down the halls, through a ball room and up some stairs to many different rooms.

"This room is Cassandra's," Minerva said pointing to a red door on the immediate right.

"Then down here is Sabrina's and right by it is Morgana's," Minerva explained pointing to the pink and lavender doors that were on the left down the hall a few feet. Minerva knocked lightly on the lavender door.

"Come in!" rang the same voice from before.

Minerva smiled at Albus and squeezed his hand as she opened the door into a very large room.

The walls were painted light lavender with a white iconic border around the ceiling. Posters of both muggle and wizarding people were hung up. The bed lay in the middle of the room and was quite large and canopy style with a lime green bed spread. A very tall bookcase took up the entirety of half of the closest wall and was filled with books and records. Along the same wall was a beautiful and large ivory fireplace with a light fire going in it. On the other side of the bed Albus' eyes found Sabrina sitting in a large chair holding a doll as she watched someone behind the beautiful Chinese landscape privacy screen.

"Morgana?" Minerva called pulling Albus further in the room.

"I'm back here!" called a voice from behind the screen.

Minerva smiled at Albus and led him over to where Sabrina was.

There Albus looked behind the screen and saw an extremely beautiful young woman with shimmering ebony curls pulled into a loose ponytail. The girl was in excellent physical shape and had her back to them as she ran on some strange contraption he supposed was for exercise. While she ran Albus could see her hitting at a punching bag too.

"Baby stop that. You're slim enough as it is," Minerva chastised lightly, "I want you to meet my employer."

"It's not about slim. It's about fit and airy. You can't look like Dolores Jane Umbridge and be Peter Pan or Peace Blossom," the girl replied as she turned off the machine and grabbed a hand towel wiping off the glistening sweat from her face as she turned around.

Albus had to do a double take as memories of Minerva in school flooded to his mind.

The girl before him was an exact and complete replica but for her eyes. They were green and sparkling but the pupils were not black like others but white as white as borders on her walls.

"Pleasure sir. I'm Morgana Aradia the eldest," the girl smiled holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Morgana," Albus smiled shaking her hand. He was not exactly sure if she could see him or not.

"Professor if I may could I touch you?" she asked throwing the towel over her shoulder, "you see my eyesight is not very good at times and I find it helps me better understand the person I'm speaking to."

"Certainly my dear if it will help you," Albus nodded dropping her hand. Morgana stepped forward slightly and lightly ran her hands of his hands and over his face.

Albus was a little shocked and had he not seen her touching him he would not have known she had her touch was so light.

"Hmm…So…when were you two planning on telling us you were dating?" Morgana asked stepping back and bending down as Sabrina jumped into her arms.

Minerva and Albus both looked at each other blinking.

"How …how did you know that from touching me?" Albus asked.

"I didn't. Rina told me," Morgana answered, "Said she saw you kissing." Albus and Minerva both blushed lightly.

"Well yes dear we are dating," Minerva answered hugging her eldest, "is Nathan here?"

"Oh no. He went home to see his grandparents. But he said he'd be back in the morning," Morgana smiled.

"Sorry, but who's Nathan?" Albus asked a bit astounded the eldest seemed so what was the word? ……..oh yes cool about her mother dating again; especially someone so much older.

"Nathan Hawker is my fiancée and my manager apparently; or so he says," she giggled, "Supper will be ready soon if Ethel isn't letting Mary in the kitchen again. I'll just have a quick change and meet you down stairs."

"All right dear. But please don't try any of your stunts," Minerva said taking Sabrina from her daughter.

"I'm as good as gold mum," Morgana winked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Supper Discoveries**

Albus laughed out loud. Never in all his days had he ever been so readily welcomed into a home. Of course there was still some resentment from little Cassandra; but Sabrina and Morgana were going out of their way to make him feel more at home.

Albus was feeling so comfortable that after supper as they sat in the parlor drinking tea and cocoa Albus decided to ask a few questions of his own. Morgana had seemed to ask everything from him.

He was currently alone in the parlor with the girls as Minerva was speaking with the servants.

"Morgana you seem to be quite inquisitive. What is it exactly are you going to school for?" he asked.

"I'm at school at Julliard in New York. I'm going into acting," Morgana said with a smirk, "I'll start my last year in September."

"Oh that's wonderful," Albus nodded.

"Thank you…are you going to ask it or not?" she said scooting from the coffee table she was sitting at putting together a puzzle with Sabrina to sitting just at his knee.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Albus said puzzled.

"Ever the gentleman professor. But I assure you if you would like to know about my eyes I don't mind telling as long as you ask," Morgana smiled propping her chin up on his knee.

Albus smiled and chuckled. "All right then. Morgana McGonagall will you please tell me about your beautiful eyes," he smiled.

"Why dear Professor I am one magical child of 3,000 born with a strange eyesight problem. I am declared blind but I have moments of intense eyesight far better than anything only to have it disappear again," Morgana explained with her green eyes sparkling up at him, "But unlike some of the others I have found my own ways to deal with it and I even wear a pair of glasses when the eyesight comes so bright lights and the sun do not render me helpless."

"Ah yes I believe I've heard of that condition. Very rare and am I right in saying it is normally a child with two magical parents but of two different worlds?" Albus asked.

"A pureblood and muggleborn. But I'm not complaining. It helps with my auditions. The theater companies like it more knowing someone with a handicap is so capable," she smiled.

"I see," Albus nodded.

"You know…Albus…may I call you that?"

"Yes you may my dear."

"Great…then I insist you call me Morgie if you like. But anyway…I'd like to say that I find your person very agreeable but my sisters and I never make a decision like this till at least 24 hours has passed. So please meets us in the library tomorrow night at this time…without mum," she said still having her head on his knee.

Albus nodded not quite sure what to expect.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva reentered the parlor to a sight she loved. It was just like years gone by really.

Cassie sat in a chair reading a book bigger than her, Sabrina was curled up like a cat by the fire already asleep, and Morgana was sitting on the floor in front of Albus talking quietly both smiling. Morgana's chin was on his knee.

Minerva smiled warmly knowing if Morgana liked Albus then the others would as well. Seeing the two though made Minerva remember her husband and she had a pain of sadness; but she was still happy. After Liam died she'd thought they'd never fine anyone else; especially not as quickly but then again one never forgets their first love.

She walked further in the room and went up to Albus' chair.

"I see you two are getting along," Minerva smiled.

"Albus has agreed to come see me tomorrow night at the theater and he said he'd take us all out to eat afterward," Morgana said her eyes sparkling.

"He did? Well that was nice of him. But it is late love and you really should get on upstairs," Minerva said.

"All right…but you and Albus should put kitten to bed. I'll see to Cass," Morgana smiled as she stood dusting off her dress and kissing Minerva's cheek.

A few whispered words and Cassandra took Morgana's hand quietly as they left. Albus stood and picked up Sabrina easily.

"I'm glad you're getting on well with them," Minerva smiled leading him back through the ball room and up the stairs.

"They are as enchanting as their mother; especially Morgana. I find her the most interesting," Albus answered as they entered Sabrina's room.

Minerva transfigured her dress into a gown and Albus laid her in the bed while Minerva tucked her in.

"She's determined to be an actress…and she's far more energetic and outgoing than I ever was; and yet she always finds time to study," Minerva laughed as they came to her bedroom.

"Well I suppose this is good night then," Albus smiled kissing her head.

"Don't be daft; share the room with her," Morgana called popping her head out of her room and back in again.

The Professors blinked but they both went into the master bedroom shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is a longer chapter. And to all my lovely reviewers....you guys rock! (send everyone homade e-ginger newts)_

**_Chapter 4: Answers and Plays_**

Albus was awake first that morning. He smiled and kissed Minerva lightly on the lips before crawling out of bed. He dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a light blue shirt with a dark blue sweater vest; and black shoes. He ran a comb through his hair and beard and quietly headed down the stairs.

After a few minutes wandering the corridors he found his way into the large but homey looking kitchen where two women were hunched over the stove.

"Excuse madams can you tell me where I might find the cups?" Albus asked.

"They're already on the table sir," the eldest answered before going back to her stirring.

"Thank you," Albus nodded and walked over to the family sized table over in the corner.

Cassandra and Sabrina were already at the table eating their breakfast. Both nodded in greeting to the professor.

"Good morning girls. Did you sleep well?" he asked pouring himself some tea and sitting at the table.

"Pleasantly." Cassandra replied

"Great!" the Sabrina answered.

Clearly Cassandra was Minerva in the classroom and Sabrina was Minerva outside of the classroon. Albus wasn't to sure what exactly Morgana was.

"Oi what's for breakfast girlies!?" asked a tall and tanned young man with a slightly American accent.

He had well defined muscles, shoulder length blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes. He was a dream boat wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his biceps and tight blue jeans with Dockers. "Pancakes," Cassandra answered boredly.

"Nathan!!!" Morgana squealed as she ran down the steps of the kitchen and flung herself in the man's arms.

She was wearing a white t-shirt and skinny black jeans with red heels and her hair was in a black and white polka dotted scarf.

"Well good morning to you too," the man laughed spinning his girlfriend around easily, "Have you lost more weight since Monday?"

"Two pounds this week," Morgana nodded as he set her back down and stepped back to really look at her.

"You can stop now. Your size his great and if you get any skinner I'll never get a nice pregnant wife," he smirked spinning her around and pulling her back to his chest wrapping his arms around her.

"Anyone would think you expect me barefoot and pregnant for years to come," she laughed leaning against him.

"Not at all. But I would like a few," he laughed kissing her neck and noticing Albus, "company?"

She jumped out of his arms and ran over to Albus wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Nathan this is mum's new beau Albus Dumbledore. Albus this is my old beau and future husband Nathan Hawker future owner of Hawker Theater in Harris," Morgana smiled.

Maybe Morgana was just herself. Because Albus remembered Liam never behaved as she did nor did Minerva.

"Please to meet you sir. Morgana tells me you saved us from Grindelwald. Being muggle I had only been worried about Hitler," the man said shaking Albus' hand.

"Please to meet you as well," Albus nodded shaking the man's hand.

"I do hope the girls are decent. The first time they met me was nerve wracking I can assure you," the man laughed. Albus nodded sipping his tea.

"Well we'll be going won't we Kitty? Lots to do before opening night my little Peter Pan," Nathan smirked pulling Morgana to him and kissing her softly.

"All right," she nodded and pulled away.

"By Albus," she said kissing his whiskery cheek and running out of the door with her fiancée.

* * *

"Tell me Cassandra do you always spend your time reading?" Albus asked as he walked out onto the veranda and found the young girl with yet another book in her lap.

"Yes sir I do. I think a book is a wealth of knowledge and adventure. Every holiday that entails presents I ask for a book," Cassandra answered for the first time smiling at him.

"Does this mean you aspire to write stories as well?" Albus twinkled at her.

"Possibly…although I'd rather be an editor for text books," she replied closing the book, "I've seen the ones mother teaches with and they have issues."

"Indeed?" Albus asked sitting by the girl.

"Yes some of them have some of the simplest spelling and pronunciation problems while others are completely wrong in dates and proper wand movements," Cassandra replied.

"I believe you will make a fine editor one day," Albus nodded, "Perhaps I could even get you to check over some of my letters to the Ministry and articles to magazines. Just to make sure it's all in order."

"I'd love to," Cassandra nodded and returned to her book as Sabrina ran up the steps to them.

"Hello Sabrina," Albus smiled turning from the middle child to the youngest.

"Hello Mr. Dumblydore," the girl smiled holding something behind her back.

"What may I ask is behind your back?" he asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Flowers for mummy. Do you think she'll like them?" Sabrina asked holding up some broken flowers.

"Well…I think she would; but why don't I help you get some less…battered ones?" Albus offered standing.

"Okay," Sabrina nodded and led him down the steps to the large flowerbeds on the side of the house.

With Albus' help Sabrina picked a lovely bouquet for her mother and even got them arranged in a lovely arrangement before she ran upstairs to give them to Minerva.

Albus smiled to himself as she ran off hoping he'd made the right impressions. If so then he could get the three to help him with his plan to propose to Minerva.

* * *

Later that night Albus sat third row center of Harris Theater wearing a blue muggle suit; his hair and beard trimmed neatly to look more muggle.

Minerva sat by him looking absolutely stunning in a dark blue halter top gown that went to her ankles; her hair in an elegant bun.

The two girls sat by her in a cute dress as well as the group waited for the performance to begin.

The lights blinked and then focused on the stage as the chatter quieted and a voice Albus recognized as Morgana's came over the stage.

_All children grow up…all but one. _

The curtains raised and the play began with the young Darling children running on stage and playing with the dog; nana.

"I will not take a bath nana. You can not make me," squealed a woman playing a young boy.

The large dog barked angrily at the children as they ran off stage; the audience laughing.

Cassandra watched all of this quite bored wanting nothing more than to return home and read. That was of course till Morgana made her first appearance on the stage. From that moment on Cassandra was enraptured and her eyes never left the stage.

Minerva always loved watching Morgana. She had a special gift; she could always get anyone's attention. Even now as she played a boy that refused to grow up; Minerva could look around and could see just about the whole of the theater intent on her every word.

The play went on for a very long time and when it came to the part where TinkerBell was dead it seemed everyone was grieving with Morgana.

Nathan peered around the curtain with a few of the other actors and they all admitted Morgana was good.

Albus was amazed Minerva had birthed such theatrical genius. And then he heard Morgana in her sorrow filled voice pleaded with them.

"If you believe in fairies …really believe… please clap your hands. It's the only way to help Tink. Please clap," she pleaded pretending to hold the pixie to her chest.

Immediately the clapping was heard as the whole audience stood on their feet and earnestly clapped with all their might.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three standing ovations later and the girls found themselves in a round table booth of a very elegant restaurant. Albus had order a bottle of the finest Chardonnay for himself, Minerva, Nathan, and Morgana for toasting the excellent performance.

"To Morgana McGonagall the finest actress I've seen in years," Albus toasted as they all clinked their glasses.

"To Morgana!" the others echoed; even Cassandra and Sabrina were able to clink their glasses with the adults.

Morgana laughed as she sipped her wine. "Albus you are too much," she smiled.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but over hear…but you're Morgana McGonagall? The one playing Peter Pan at the Hawker Theater?" a woman asked walking up to the table.

"Yes I would be…why?" Morgana asked.

"I was just there. Your performance was truly mesmerizing and enchanting. May I have your autograph?" the woman asked holding up a pen and napkin.

"Why I'd be delighted," Morgana laughed signing with love to the napkin, "I'm so glad you enjoyed the play."

"Thank you," the woman smiled and walked off.

"Her ego will be twice as big now," Cassandra sighed.

"Oh come on Cassie you know Morgana isn't that conceited," Nathan laughed.

"Hardy har har. I cannot help I like to get attention," Morgana shrugged.

"Well you were superb sweetie and that's why we're here to celebrate so no quarreling girls," Minerva warned.

They all agreed and had an absolutely wonderful dinner together.

* * *

Not long after they got home Minerva went to bed as did Nathan. Albus gave Minerva a loving good night kiss and left the room saying he was going for a cup of hot chocolate. In actual fact he was going to speak with Minerva's daughters.

Taking a deep breath Albus knocked on the library door. Cassandra opened the door and led him to a straight back and rather uncomfortable chair across from the large desk.

The swivel chair spun around to reveal Morgana dressed in a black woman's business suit. Cassandra and Sabrina were in their nightgowns and stood on either side of Morgana.

"We have a few questions for you," Morgana said in a stern voice.

"Ask way dear," Albus nodded a little nervous.

"She's dying and the only thing that can save mother is to have one of your organs. Would you give it to her?" Morgana asked.

"In a heartbeat," Albus replied.

"Sabrina runs to your room during a storm when you and mother are getting…frisky. What do you do?"

"Pull down the covers and let Sabrina curl up to her mother," Albus said smiling at the little girl.

"Final question…our mother is rather…adept at getting pregnant. Should you have children of your own would my sisters still be here or will they be forgotten?" Morgana asked.

"I can honestly say no. I will do what ever I can to make sure all three of you remaining feeling as loved as now," Albus said sincerely.

"All right Albus we believe you can have our mother as your wife. May we see the ring?" Morgana asked holding out her hand.

"Just like that?" Albus blinked.

"Something Morgie did not mention is that she can practically see people's emotions and their auras," Cassandra said.

"We've known what you've wanted see you set foot in this house."

"Oh well I uh…"

"Let us see the ring please," Morgana repeated.

Albus sighed and pulled a small blue velvet ring box from his suit and handed it to the girl.

Morgana opened it and all three girls gasped in excitement at the ring. It was a platinum setting with a perfect emerald circle and two perfect 3 karat diamond circles on either side. It was simple and so elegant. It was perfect for Minerva.

"Albus…I know the perfect way to give this to mother if you are willing to play by my rules?" Morgana said shutting the box and setting it between them on the desk.

"After these last few days I think so," Albus chuckled.

"Good then tomorrow after breakfast suggest you two go for a horse back ride. The horses will be outside and saddled and all you have to do is pretend you know where you are going. The horse will lead the way," Morgana replied standing and picking up the ring.

"When mother finds this ask her the question. Trust us," Morgana smiled.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Albus shrugged.

"All right girls say good night," Morgana smiled.

"Night daddy," Sabrina replied kissing the man's whiskery cheek.

"Good night father," Cassandra smiled kissing his head.

"Sleep well dad. Love you," Morgana said kissing the man's head, "And don't worry. You aren't replacing our father. You're just being you."

The girls went upstairs and Albus sat there for several minutes very bewildered.

After some quiet contemplation Albus went up to bed holding Minerva close and thanking god she was his and hoped she'd stay his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Proposal**

The next morning Albus woke up and found to find the maids entering the room with breakfast trays. He gently woke up Minerva and the two smiled at the maids.

"Beggin' your pardon milady but Mistress Morgana said they weren't having breakfast with you and you needed to eat up here in peace," the head maid explained before leaving the room.

"That's odd," Minerva frowned as she took the note off her tray and read it.

"What's it say love?" Albus asked buttering his toast.

"Morgana says she took the girls to town for shopping. Apparently she'll be back for supper. Well we're alone what do you want to do for the day?" she asked suggestively.

"I have quite a few ideas," he grinned banishing their breakfast to the kitchens and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

After their breakfast fun Albus and Minerva went outside and indeed found two of the horses mounted ready and waiting for them.

"Milady," the stable hand bowed, "we thought you and your guest would like a horseback ride."

"Actually that would be lovely," Minerva smiled as Albus helped her on and then mounted the other.

They rode towards the woods and after awhile Minerva noticed the horses seemed to be leading them.

"Albus…Albus where are we going?" Minerva asked as she tried to get her daughter's horse to obey her and it wasn't listening.

"Let's just enjoy the ride. The horses seem to know where they are going," Albus said mysteriously.

Minerva eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Morgana I think you're insane. This is so weird," Nathan shook his head, "my plan was never this elaborate when I proposed."

"Which is why you are lucky she even said yes," Cassandra snapped annoyed.

"Cassie be nice," Morgana warned, "Now come on I can hear them coming."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva gasped as they came into the small oasis in the middle of the forest. The waterfall she loved so much was transformed into a fairy grotto with little lights floating around and a rose bed off to the side with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Light music was in the air.

"Albus did you plan this!?" Minerva asked as they dismounted and investigated.

Albus just smiled; he was just as surprised but had to keep it cool to pull off the illusion.

The couple had a glass of champagne and a few strawberries before deciding to go for a swim. As they played a splashing game Minerva's eyes spotted movement in the bushes.

"What was that?" she asked.

Albus looked and saw a flash of skin run.

"Who's there?" Minerva asked as she climbed out of the water towards the bushes.

Albus followed after her wondering just what the girls were planning.

They found nothing in the bushes and were turning back to the waterfall when they saw what looked like three forest nymphs sitting on the top rocks.

Their hair was glittering and ivy was intertwined in the curls. They were wearing soft green dress that reminded Albus a lot of the fairy costumes from last night's play.

"Girls what's going on? Why are you in those costumes?" Minerva asked.

Her daughters merely giggled and disappeared over the rocks as something shiny gleamed from the rose bed.

Minerva bent down and gasped as she saw the emerald and diamond ring.

"Albus…" Minerva said warily as she held up the ring.

Albus smiled as he kneeled and placed the ring on her finger.

"Albus…" Minerva gasped tears quickly coming to her eyes.

"Minerva Katherine Harper McGonagall I have loved you for so long. You are my sun in the dark. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife," he replied.

Minerva looked at the ring and back to the waterfall where she heard giggling and the girls peering out of the fall.

"Yes, yes!" she cried pulling him up and planting a kiss on his lips.

He responded eagerly and when they pulled back they heard splashing as her daughters dove into the water.

When they came up and out of the water they smiled.

"Congratulations! Enjoy your oasis," Morgana exclaimed as she swept her hand over the rose bed and a please pheasant dinner appeared.

"We'll see you back at the house when ever you wish to return," she added.

"Y-you helped him plan all this!?" Minerva gasped.

"Guilty," Cassandra nodded smiling, "We decided we rather like him."

"He's going to be my new daddy," Sabrina added hugging Albus' leg.

The group laughed out loud before the girls disappeared on one of the horses and left the other for the couple to return on.

Albus and Minerva spent a _very_ nice afternoon together celebrating their engagement. They didn't return to the house till sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wedding**

"Out, out! Everyone out!" Morgana exclaimed pushing all of Minerva's friends/ bride's maids outside.

She shut the door and turned a devilish grin to her mother.

"You are mine now," Morgana laughed maliciously.

"Let's be reasonable now sweetie," Minerva laughed nervously as she backed into the corner.

"Oh no! You are my toy now!" Morgana hissed pulling her mother into the bathroom.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Albus calm down your more nervous than a gopher in daylight," Nathan as he helped Albus with his muggle tie.

Morgana had taken two months to plan her mother's wedding and had talked everyone into muggle attire. This meant the men were in tuxedos and being Nathan was a muggle he was the only one that knew how to tie the blasted ties.

"I can't help it. You're getting married next summer how are you not nervous?" Albus asked.

"Because I know Morgana wants me and I want her. It's simple. You however obviously are still thinking Minerva will leave you. When you wake up and smell the roses," Nathan grinned pointing to the boutonniere on his lapel, "Then you won't be nervous."

Albus chuckled and took a deep calm breathe as Nathan moved on to tie Aberforth's tie.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Presenting Minerva McGonagall!" Morgana smiled as she threw open the master bedroom's double doors and stepped aside to reveal her mother.

Minerva stepped forward and lifted her head as the women gasped.

Minerva's ebony locks had been brushed till they shown and were pined up in large loose curls and decorated with roses. Her make up was carefully applied and brought out her gorgeous green eyes and red lips. Her gown was made of white silk with gathered skirts and a thick strap over her left shoulder. Around her neck was a simple diamond teardrop and she held a red rose and white lily bouquet.

"Minerva your gorgeous!"

"Albus will die!"

"You're perfect!" Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch, and Pamona Sprout exclaimed.

They were the bride's maids and were wearing toga style dress in light yellow with lily bouquets and Greek inspire hairdos.

Morgana and Cassandra were wearing red spaghetti strap dresses and each had a single lily in their curly ponytails.

Sabrina was wearing a white and yellow dress with a red sash and puffy sleeves and black buckle shoes. Her hair was in two braids and she was carrying a basket of rose and lily petals.

* * *

"You're a genius," Cassandra grinned as she and her sister took their seats at the front of the alter.

The small group of guests was behind them. There were about forty guests in all.

"Why thank you," Morgana laughed as the music started.

They stood and watched the groom's men and bride's maids head down the aisle and take their places as Minerva appeared.

Albus blinked in shock and had to remind himself to breathe as Minerva made her way down the aisle. She was absolutely breath taking.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride," the minister smiled.

Albus cradled Minerva's head in his hands and gave her a sweet and loving kiss as they broke apart.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore and their family!" the minister exclaimed as the three girls ran up to the alter and hugged Albus tightly.

The congregation applauded as Minerva, Albus, and the girls hurried down the aisle.

* * *

"I understand I have you to thank for Minerva's look today?" Albus asked as he waltzed with his new step-daughter.

"Certainly…Amazing what a girl that can barely see can do eh?" Morgana laughed.

"It is indeed. I look forward to seeing you in many performances," Albus nodded.

"Oh lovely. I'll hope to hear you in the audience then…dad," Morgana laughed.

They danced around a little more before Albus noticed someone pulling on his pants leg.

"Yes Cassie?" Albus asked.

"I love to interrupt and say it is my turn to dance with my new dad," Cassandra smirked at her sister.

"Well fine be that way," Morgana huffed, "But I'll have you know you can't hog him."

Albus laughed as she was caught up by Nathan and he took Cassandra for a dance. She was standing on his heals as they danced.

"Albus is getting along well with the girls," Poppy stated as she Rolanda and Minerva stood to the side.

"I was surprised how easily they welcomed to him," Minerva nodded.

"Seems he can charm any McGonagall woman," Rolanda laughed.

Minerva had to agree as she saw Sabrina hoisted into his arms and take her turn dancing with Albus.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How does it feel to be a dad now?" Minerva laughed as they lay sedated after a session of love making that night in their hotel room.

"Wonderful. The girls on fantastic and have so much personality. I look forward to getting to know them as a father figure," Albus grinned.

"I'm glad. They love calling you dad," Minerva sighed as she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Albus fell asleep with a very contented smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_My lovely reviwers this is the end. I hope you have enjoyed it!_

**_Chapter 7: Epilogue …2 years later_**

Morgana and her husband Nathan as well as Cassandra and Sabrina were standing outside of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts waiting anxiously for news.

Morgana was now twenty and a happily married actress that was working practically all the time.

Nathan was the co-owner and director of the Hawker Theater. He was also Morgana's agent and very happily married to her. They were expecting their first child in six months.

Cassandra was in her first year at Hogwarts and had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She was acing every class and her teachers never tired of telling Minerva and Albus about her accomplishments.

Sabrina was now eight years old and showing a very excellent ability in the arts. She was a very good sketch artist and painter.

Right now they were all waiting for news of what their new step-sibling would be.

After another hour of waiting Poppy opened the doors and led them over to a curtained area. Going to the other side of the curtain they found Minerva sitting up in the bed holding a small bundle. Albus sat on the bed next to her also holding a small bundle.

"Twins!?" Cassandra exclaimed as she and Sabrina climbed on the end of the bed.

"Girls I want you to meet Brian Percival and Liam Wulfiric," Minerva smiled as she and Albus handed the babies to Morgana and Nathan.

The baby in Nathan's arms was Liam Wulfiric. He had his father's twinkling blue eyes and his mother's ebony hair.

Morgana was holding Brian Percival. He had his father's auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Huh…the boys have the blue eyes and we have the green eyes," Sabrina stated looking at the baby in her sister's arms.

"You named one after father?" Cassandra asked looking at Albus.

"I thought it was a good way to honor him," Albus shrugged.

"I think we love you even more for that. Right girls?" Morgana asked.

"Totally," Sabrina nodded.

"Undeniably," Cassandra nodded.

"I think we have the best step-dad," Morgana grinned kissing Albus cheek.

Albus blushed so deeply even his beard couldn't hide it and everyone laughed. It was a nice ending to the start of a great family beginning.

**The End**


End file.
